Forever & After
by ChoclatePm
Summary: What if Naho Saenoki had uploaded the correct instructions to the Sachiko Forever After charm? What if the students of Kisaragi Academy never became ensnared within the cursed walls of Heavenly Host Elementary? What if Mayu Suzumoto transferred the day following the Culture Festival? -
1. Prologue

"We're all going to miss you, Mayu." Ayumi declared, her soulful eyes beaded with tears.

"And I'm gonna miss all of you, too!" Mayu sobbed.

It was Mayu Suzumoto's last day of school. Her father was offered a job promotion in another city and was required to immigrate there as soon as possible. Therefore, Mayu was to transfer to a new school fleetly. She had only found out about this a few days ago. Her friends were as distraught as she was and all agreed to make the most of Mayu's last days attending Kisaragi Academy.

For their final night together Ayumi Shinozaki, the class representative, shared chilling ghost stories with the group in their classroom. She had turned off all the lights and lit a single candle in the middle of the room, illuminating only parts of her face. It was also coincidental that it was raining heavily, giving off an ominous atmosphere to the room.

Mayu found that the stories were clichéd, yet still managed to give her chills. Satoshi Mochida was the first the cower in fear, as always. Yoshiki Kishinuma had managed to appear apathetic throughout the evening and constantly assured Satoshi that they were just stories. Seiko Shinohara held tightly onto Naomi Nakashima and, unsurprisingly, Naomi's breasts. Sakutaro Morshige seemed balanced through it all, expressing both emotions of (attempted) bravery and fear. Mayu had continuously inched towards Sakutaro whenever she felt afraid and he would continuously welcome her, as if he were sheltering her from harm.

After Ayumi had finished with the ghost stories, Ms Yui Shishido and Satoshi's younger sister, Yuka joined them. Sakutaro had then suggested to take a picture of the group as a memoir, in which Mayu immediately approved. Suddenly everything became very emotional as everyone began giving their regards to Mayu.

This is when Ayumi suggested to perform the 'Sachiko Ever After' charm.

"C'mon guys! If we partake in this, we'll all be together forever."

"Okay, let's do it then!" Mayu smiled.

"I found it on the website of a newly-trending paranormal author," Ayumi said, while searching through her school bag. She pulled out a paper cut-out of what appeared to be the figure of a person. "Alright, now listen up! We must perform this ritual very carefully in order for it to work. Firstly, everyone must gather around in a circle and hold a piece of the paper Sachiko doll.

"In your head, you must repeat the words 'Sachiko, we beg of you' ten times. You have to say it one time for every person present and once for Sachiko. No more, no less, or the charm will fail. Have you all got that?"

Everyone did exactly as Ayumi had instructed. When they had all repeated the phrase ten times, they all ripped a piece of the Sachiko doll in synchronisation.

"Wow. I already feel enlightened by our unique friendship with one another," Yoshiki had scoffed.

Ayumi proceeded to tell Ms Yui that she was going to be in early the following morning to clean the classroom. After everyone had gathered their belongings, the group then proceeded to the entrance hallway. Mayu hesitantly changed from her slippers to her shoes and took her umbrella from her bag. The group escorted her to the school gate where they shared their last goodbyes.

Naomi had suggested that they visit their beloved friend during the winter break. Mayu was contented to hear admiration from all her friends, but it was Sakutaro whom she would miss the most. Over time, Mayu had begun developing feelings for her best friend. And now she was leaving his side. She felt miserable for abandoning him, but she couldn't do anything about it.

After she had said her final goodbye, Mayu walked in the opposite direction. Tears had begun streaming down her face as she made her way hastily towards her house.

Mayu stopped at her front door. Her keys were in her hand as she held her umbrella in the other. She put the keys back in her pocket and took out her piece of the Sachiko doll. She smiled as a teardrop landed on the frail paper, creating a translucent spot. It may have been just a piece of paper, but it meant more than that to Mayu. In her hand, she held the symbol of her friendship with the others; the friends that she feared whom would forget her, or the friends she feared whom she would forget, or both.

"No…

"We'll always be friends…

"Forever and after."


	2. Chapter 1: Aftermath

**.::note: so sorry it's been a year::.**

The sausages sizzled amongst the oil as Yoshiki tipped the frying pan back and forth. He yawned and rubbed at his eye with his other hand. A conveniently placed mirror hung on the wall right of the stove. Yoshiki glanced at his reflection. His roots were growing in and his hair looked strange. He reminded himself to buy more hair dye and bleach at the pharmacy on the way home today. He was awake earlier than usual today to help clean up after last night.

Last night.

He felt empty knowing Mayu would never sit in the same homeroom as him or any of his friends ever again. He also felt guilty for promising a visit during winter break, too. If his financial difficulties remained the same by then, he wouldn't be able to afford a train ticket, let alone winter clothes.

His cell phone vibrated on the counter beside him.

ONE MESSAGE FROM SHINOZAKI AYUMI

He switched off the hob while placing the frying pan on an idle ring as he opened up the notification. The message read; "Kishinuma, don't forget we must clean up today! –S". He sighed – he was smiling to himself. He had received three messages from Ayumi last night reminding him to be up early and another one as soon as he woke up.

"You really are persistent. Aye, class rep?" he whispered to himself.

"Thanks everyone," Ayumi said wholeheartedly. They had all successfully tidied up the classroom five minutes before class was to begin. "Ms Yui will be so happy with us!"

The boys had been in charge of lifting the tables and chairs from the corners of the room and to position them in their normal positions. The lighter, more flexible labour was left to the girls, in which the lighter, more flexible labour was left to the girls, in which the put the props back into their cardboard boxes and carried them to storage.

Satoshi struggled to lift a chair to the other side of the room. His knees wobbled as he lumbered back and forth. Of course, it turns out he did the least amount of work.

"Well Ayumi," Seiko began. "If you hadn't have reminded us and motivated us to attend to our big responsibilities, I don't think we would have ever done it so quick!" Ayumi blushed and looked down at her feet. She was about to speak when Ms Yui slid the classroom door open.

The young teacher stood at the door frame and scanned the room. She squinted at every corner. The students were apprehensive. She suddenly broke out a giggle.

"Got you," she chuckled. "Great job everyone! It's as if nothing happened." Ms Yui set her folders onto her desk as discontent flooded her eyes.

"In light of what happened yesterday, todays and Friday's classes will be cancelled." She lifted her head up and smiled at her beloved students, hoping to be optimistic. "Now, go on guys. Enjoy your long weekend!"

The class looked up at her, all sharing confused expressions. "Is she for real?" Satoshi leaned towards Naomi, whispering softly.

"I guess so," Naomi replied.

"Kishinuma!" Ayumi called. Yoshiki turned his head, shocked that she was paying attention to him.

"What is it, class rep? Do you need help with something?" he said to her, putting his slippers in his locker.

"I do. But it's not school related," Ayumi replied swiftly.

"Okay – What is it, Shinozaki?"

Ayumi smiled a bit, but immediately returned to her stern expression. "I know we don't talk an awful lot, but I need some advice."

"What for?" Yoshiki was extremely confused why anyone would ever come to him for words of wisdom.

"You know the upcoming Fairy Tale Ball that's coming up next week?" Ayumi began to twiddle her thumbs. She kept her head down, her face going red.

"What about it?" Yoshiki kept up his cool façade.

"I've been meaning to ask s-someone. But I don't know how to come about i-"

"Woah, slow down. Who are you asking?" Yoshiki knew it wasn't him. There was no point in hoping at this point. Not anymore.

"M-Mochida," she stuttered. "I figured, because I know you two are pretty close, that you would know him much better than me."

"You're right," Yoshiki smirked. "I do." He shifted he weight onto one of his legs.

Ayumi lifted her head up to seek guidance in his slate-coloured eyes,

"Where do I begin," Yoshiki rubbed his chin. "You know yourself how goofy Satoshi can be. He's clumsy, and a bit disorganised. But don't let that throw you off, Shinozaki.

"Be upfront with him. Just ask him at his desk or meet up with him at a café. Satoshi isn't a difficult and over-complicated guy."

Ayumi's eyes lit up, now filled with newfound hope and enthusiasm. "Thank you so much, Kishinuma! I'll let you know how I get on. I owe you!" She took off without Yoshiki having the chance to say good-bye. Nonetheless, he smiled to himself.

"Well, that was both unexpected and disappointing." Sakutaro stepped out from behind a row of lockers, giving Yoshiki a terrible fright. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear."

"For crying out loud, Morshige. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Excuse my curiosity, "Sakutaro adjusted his glasses. "-but why did you just let the girl of your dreams furtherly out of your grasp?"

Yoshiki stared at his locker, contemplating his thoughts.

"See," he began hesitantly. "I care for her as much as I love her. I want her to be happy, even if it's not with me.

"Just because I love her doesn't mean I can't support her."

"I will never understand you," Sakutaro scoffed.

Yoshiki gave him a cheeky grin.

"Don't worry. You don't have to."


End file.
